Numerous mechanisms exist which produce vibrations during use, such as electrical generators and engines. It is often desirable to mount such a mechanisms to a non-vibrating foundation. The primary function of a shock and vibration mount is to protect the non-vibrating foundation against damage from the shock and vibration forces produced by the mechanism which vibrates.
Rubber bumpers are often placed on the bottom of mechanisms which vibrate to protect the foundation. Rubber bumpers rely on the weight of the mechanism which vibrates to retain contact with the foundation. More secure mounting means are often desired for mechanisms which produce larger shock and vibration forces.
Mounting devices are presently available which bolt the mechanism which vibrates to the foundation and interpose elastomers between the mechanism which vibrates and the foundation. Sometimes, the elastomers are bonded to one or more pieces of metal. In those cases, the metal pieces are attached to the mechanism and to the foundation.
On example of a mounting device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,428, which describes a mounting device which uses resilient members (27, 38). Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,764 which describes a mounting device (15) which uses resilient cushion members (24,25).
Previous devices such as those mentioned above do not adequately dampen horizontal vibratory forces, are difficult to assemble and to manufacture, comprise numerous parts, and allow metal-to-metal contact. Accordingly, a need exists for an easily assembled and manufactured, cost effective mounting device which can substantially absorb both vertical and horizontal vibratory forces while securely mounting to a foundation the mechanism which vibrates.